Blue
by requestedgems
Summary: When blue becomes more than just another color to Raleigh.


Raleigh didn't know when blue became distinctive to him, but all he knew was that whenever he saw it, he began to gravitate towards it.

That day when he had been sent to the psychiatrist, he had been given the choice of the journal to record his thoughts. At first all he had done was roll his eyes, but then he spotted a speck of blue. Sifting through the assorted journals, he found the one that had caught his eye. It was almost a navy blue, but a little lighter. Feeling the book in his hands, he ran his hand over the smooth leather.

"I'll take this one." He smiled.

The psych wrote down some notes on his sheet.

* * *

Raleigh had been going through his sad looking closet to find something to wear. There weren't many clothes in his wardrobe as it was, but since the space for them was so small, it was hard to see everything at once.

His hands grasped the sleeve of something soft. Tugging on it a bit to bring it out of the closet, he held the mess of cloth in his hands. Running his thumb over it, he realised that it was blue, not unlike the journal on his dresser. He slipped on and laughed at himself and once again wondered what had drawn him to this color again.

* * *

"Nice sweater." Mako sat down at the restaurant table.

"Thanks." He looked down at it again.

"It compliments your eyes well."

He chuckled, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to compliment me.

Mako dipped her head to stop the growing blush on her cheeks. Upon seeing her become so red, Raleigh laughed even more.

"I'm just kidding Mako."

"Raleigh, you're awful." She smiled and his grew bigger.

"I like the jacket." He said with a lingering grin on his face. "Why yellow?"

"I don't know, I just really liked it." She tugged on her sleeve and he couldn't help but thinking if he were in her position, their answers wouldn't be that different.

* * *

Later after they had eaten, Mako wanted to go get a new comforter for her room, and since they still wanted to spend some time together, he had agreed to go with her.

She seemed to know exactly which one she wanted to get. When they had reached the isle, she picked up a darker colored one with yellow accents.

"I like this one." She picked it up and wrapped her arms around it.

"That was easy." He looked down at the other comforters, "Are you sure you don't want this one?" He pointed to one with a violet color. "I thought you really liked purple."

She looked at him over the comforter, "I do, but I want to switch it up."

"Okay, you're the boss." He walked down the aisle a bit more and saw some dark blue sheets. He picked up the little bundle. "I'm gonna get these."

"Why blue?" She lifted the big package into the cart.

"Just wanted to switch it up." He placed them in the cart.

She pointed her finger at him, "Are you copying me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked around her, "Ready?" He never waited for her response and walked towards the checkout lanes.

* * *

Once he got home, he took the sheets out of the package and put them on his bed.

He sat down and unlaced his boots. Sighing he leaned over and grabbed the journal off of his dresser along with a pen.

He wrote the events of his day and how he felt, which was pretty good as he and Mako had good times together. Though he wished that they were together more often.

Setting down the journal, he traveled to the kitchen to get some water and sure enough, the cup he grabbed out of the cupboard was blue.

He audibly groaned.

* * *

Raleigh had, of course, ran out of milk, something that Mako would have scolded him for. In turn he ran out to the store to grab some.

Once he entered through the sliding doors of the convenience store and the harsh lighting hit him, he spotted a strand of blue hair.

His heart rate increased for a minute.

He made his way over to that part of the store, but realised that it was not Mako, but a worker in the store.

She turned to him, "Can I help you sir?"

"No, I'm good, thanks." He smiled quickly at her and walked around to where the milk was.

* * *

"So, Mr. Becket, you seem to be doing well." Said the psych whose name he couldn't remember.

He nodded his head voicing an inaudible, _yeah_.

"Though here in your journal, you've been saying you've been drawn to the color blue recently."

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"No."

"Let's see, do you have any loved one's who liked the color blue?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Has it been a childhood favorite color?"

"No."

"Could it be linked to any experiences?"

This made Raleigh think a bit. He remembered back in the shatterdome that Mako's blue colored hair stood out starkly against the pain colors of the building.

He remembered that whenever he was in a crowd, he would always look for her blue tipped hair.

He remembered seeing that little bit of blue hair by his side was oddly comforting.

"Maybe."

"Tell me more."

* * *

Raleigh had been laying on his bed after his recent psych session, the thoughts of today replaying through his head.

He knew for sure that his affinity for blue likely wasn't going to change and he also knew that when the psych had asked about experiences, Mako had been either in them or had been referenced in them.

It hit him then,

 _It was Mako_.

Mako was the reason that he liked the color blue so well.

He closed his eyes and pictured her blue hair. He smiled

* * *

The psychologist sat in front of Mako and her golden jacket.

"So Mako, what's your favorite color?"

She looked down and smiled, "Yellow."


End file.
